My true Love
by savona87
Summary: not really good at summarys just read n i hope u enjoy ps this is my first fic. plz go easy on me...


Hey everybody this my first fic please go easy on me and noooo i don't own any moon characters but anyway enjoy….

It was the year 2000 and at Harvard U there 5 best friends spent there last night before Graduation day and amongst those where Mina,Lita,Amy,Ray and Serena and not only was they bff but sisters as well they stuck together like glue you couldn't break them apart for nothing with Mina being the love goddess she so happy claim ,Lita being the great cook,Amy who's the brains and doctor ,and Ray the holy one and the crazy temper lady and let's not forget Serena who is very loving and wise but also has a temper like Ray but has more self control but once she piss let's just say she can make a mafia boss get on his knees and beg for mercy and so it was the girls last night and they decided to go to a party and so the story begins '' ooo come on Serena it's our last night let's have some fun'' Mina said " do you realize how much packing i have to do before my brothers get here " she does have a point and i have too get some things too before heading home"Ray said not looking up from her manga . oooooooh u mean your sexy hunky brothers coming here all of them Mina saying with hearts in her eyes, Serena look at her with a sweat drop forming from the back of her head 'um yea they are coming for our graduation remember" o" Mlna blink a couple of times "that's right" Ray look up from her manga and look at her and said ditz,HEY! Mina exclaim. Lita and Amy comes in in their share house that all the girls pay rent for. Hey guys there a party tonight and i think we should all go. Everyone stop what they was doin and look at Amy with a agape mouth.."what!" o come guys i can be fun..they still staring shock .rolling her eyes she went to sit down and started reading her medical book and mumble you guys are unbelievable with Serena first one to recover close her mouth slowly and said "I never thought " all the girls came out of there shocks as well n shook there heads in agreement with Serena. Mina perk up at the idea of party "see even Amy wants have some fun" yea serena i think a party would be good for us since it's our last night Lita said walking to the kitchen ,I think it would be good idea too Meatball head so you're going Ray said flipping her hair RAY! I don't even have that hair style any more why are u so mean came a whiny serena omg please stop the whiny meatball head i thought u grew out of that Ray said covering her ears Serena stick her tongue out and that's how the tongue war begins. Lita comes in the room shaking her head and i thought you two grew out of that and you two don't stop i'll put them to use and serena please say you'll go. O alright i'll go Serena said turning around to go to her room little did she know that this will be the night that everything change.

At 8pm at the party ''hey Dare man thanks for the invite'' one of his classmate said to the dark ebony man as the party just started "no problem have fun" Darien Shields was no fan of parties but his best friend Ken talk him into it now Darien was a very handsome man but the poor boy was shy and a nerd who were big glasses and doesn't has no taste in fashion people only like him because he came from a rich family and who family donate money to the school every now and then to help other kids pay for college but he was no way near popular , he was blessed enough to even have one friend who he grew up with ,he also had trouble dating he was very shy and didn't know how to charm a lady although he was a very handsome man often woman came after him for his money and nothing more, he will rather be by himself somewhere reading a book then figuring out how to talk to woman but little did he know he's night will change forever and so as the party got more hype and more and more people show up , Darien had started to get little nervous he didn't like big crowds he's best friend saw this and gave him a drink told this will help him to relax after drinks he felt alil dizzy but felt a lot more calm .Girls come on we already late Mina whine as they got out the car calm down u blondie ditz Ray said who you calling a ditz "pyro" as to two start to becker the girls was dress to kill all their outfits was not slutty but did give them a sexy look that make any man eyes pop out as they enter the party it felt more like a club than anything ,Ok girls' Serena taken charge we meet back here at one keep your cell phones on and don't drink too much ok "yes mama" the girls said all together then giggle and went their separate way as the party went on Serena was getting irritated by the many guys try to get at at her they was all drunk and couldn't take no for an answer as of tryin to get a way she saw a balcony door and went through it thank God there's no one on the balcony she thought as she came close to the reil, she was not drinking to night because she knew her sisters was going to be drunk even doe she told not too not that she really drink any way while lost in her thoughts a ebony black headed nerd out there as well when he started get dizzy from the two drinks friend gave him he felt weird and went out on the balcony and decided to stay there until the party was over well tomorrow is graduation and then off to running his father's business,he had other plans in mind but his family wasn't having it ,he wanted to be a doctor but his father didn't approve He always done what was expected of him doing everything his parents wanted to do being to scared to voice his own opinion on things his parents never really pay attention as if coming out of his own thoughts he heard the doors open saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walk out as if she was a goddess and can see she was lost in her own thoughts to even notice someone was out there with her for some reason Darien felt the need to talk to her so as he walk up to her and tap on her arm as she turn around , nerd boy couldn't believe that she look even more beautiful up close as if that even possible now becoming very shy and nervous for all he can do is say "HI" not really knowing what else to say while serena couldn't help but stare at the deepest pair of blue eyes and as she realize he had said something coming out of it , she look at him. He was so handsome she look at up and down he had on a pair of jeans on with a button up black shirt on and a pair of glass on that she thought look so cute on him finally deciding to speak she said hi in return and blush . Darien couldn't help but blush as well , enjoying the party he asked still feeling nervous she seeing this smile come on i want to dance ignoring his question and grab his hand pulling him in the party and from that forward they dance they got so caught up in each other that they went from dancing to a drunken haze to making out in his room and other things though the night as next morning came serena woke up feeling dizzy omg what happen she thought when she started to move she felt a arm around her she look beside her and then remember what took place last and smile she doesn't regret it not one bit ,she try to wake him but he wouldn't wake he just snore and turn over serena giggle i guess somebody is a heavy sleep she thought sighing knowing she have to leave deciding just to leave her number on the night stand and left hoping he will call soon because she really like him after that she got her stuff and ran all the way home with wondering about what happen to the girls but her question was shortly answer as she walk through the door all the girls was pass out on the floor still in their night clothes looking at them was a funny sight and with that came a wicked ideal to wake them up, she rush in the kitchen and came out with four water ballons and quickly throw it at them waking up with a scream the girls woke to stair at a laughing serena. "SERENA I'M GOING TO KILL U" said a very piss off Ray as she chase the blond around the house. Come u guys we have 3 hours to get ready to walk the stage said Amy as alk off to her room with the other doing the same the two stop and went off to there room as well but with out out Ray saying this isn't over Meatball head as she walk off with a evil glint in her eyes uh oh serena thought not good so sooo not good Ray was good at getting people back when she did let's just say it's best u never speak about it ever but in other news back at darien places was a mess but there's not soul in sight luckily the poor man had maids to clean up for him. Darien woke up with a headache not a bad one but it was enough to know to never drink again he look around his room and then He realize what happen last night was that a dream he thought because last night was the best night of his life for the first time in his life he connect with a girl he had like and it was amazing they talk, dance did alil drinking and made out which lead to doing other things and he love it , he had hope she still be here when he woke up but he guess it must be a one night thing for her but something told him that was not the case he went to grab his glasses from the night stand only to find that there was a piece of paper under them with her name and number, he look at and smile yes! All hope is not lost he thought and wonder how there second meeting will go he may seem silly for thinking this but he believe he made had found the one he have to just find the courage to speak to her again and until then he will read book on how to woo a girl but right now he need to get ready for graduation… .

After the graduation was over it was a very emotional day nothing but tears of joy and happiness , Serena all five brothers and parents show up it was Andrew, Kunzite,Jadeite,Sammy,and James and her parents Apollo and Serenity . Serena father came and engulf her into a big hug her father was a big buff out guy with her mother standing behind with tears in her eyes serena darling we are so proud of u as she wipe her tears now her mother was a beautiful goddess you can tell where serena got her looks from why yes my bunny final done with school now u come home i miss u bunny her father said as he look loving at his babygirl, she was his only daughter and was very protective of her. It wasn't the same coming home to his bunny not being there. Congrats babysitter! All her big brothers said at once they gave her a hug and a stuffed toy bunny with knowing she will love it ooh you guys are sooo sweet as she squeal and hug her bunny tightly she was close to all her all so handsome brothers, and they love her dearly and will do anything for her and they was also very protective of her. Hey serena where are your friends at Kunzite ask looking for a lil blond crazy girl he always had a crush on Mina but never bother to tell her how he feel because she was his baby sister best friend , well i see some body still have a thing for a pretty blond head love goddess Andrew said with a cheeky smile "oh shut up Andy" Kunzite said with his face turning red and that those started to biker Ok boys stop it o so help me God i will there mother they stop quickly knowing not to make there mother mad. All the girl after they had their moments with their family rush in too a big group hug and as the girls got into there own little moment, not to far from them was Darien and his family well my boy u did it me n mother couldn't be prouder said Damion his father stood embrace his son and so as his mother Gia yes i'm proud of the man u came out to be my lil man as tears started to spring from her eyes oh mom said Darien oh relax my boy u know how emotional your mother can get lol his father said o hush u his mother responded but Darien seem a little down for he knew what his father will said next well now u done with school you start work in a week so come on we leave to head home in two hours his father said as he grab his wife's hand and walk off Darien started to follow but something caught his eye it's the girl from last night forgetting all about his sadness he nervously walk up to her and with her back turned from he lightly tap her on the shoulder she turn around and her face lite up when she realize who to was and gave him a big hug and kiss him for Darien he was shocked but happy all the more for when she hug him he felt warm and free something he was not used to but but not complaining but they stood there in each other arms for awhile not saying a word from afar they look like lost lovers rejoining after a long time apart but their moment was over when her brothers came up to them. um serena who is this her big brother Kunzite said as he pull her away from Darien with angry face and all her other brothers look just about the same they very protective of there babysister something bunny started to hate very much right now that none of ur business she said o but i think it is said Andrew with a ready to kill instance feel started to come over him .nobody he mean nobody will touch or hurt his sister he thought .who are u said Jedite , guys stop this he was just telling buy and congrats oooo don't make me get mommy on you at that there anger quickly went away and they turn their attention to her o why do u have to bring mom into this we was about to have fun whine sammy, James spoke up come on guys mom and dad is waiting on us and he turn back to him stay away from her if u know what's good for u and with that went off leaving very scared Darein in one spot although it did not show on his face but if he didn't know any better he think they was going to kill him as he shook his head he started to turn when he felt some one grab his arm he turn around to see his love gave him a quick hug n kiss and said call me and ran off before her brothers saw them again. He grin o i will he thought as went to catch up with his parents….

6 years later

A boy with ebony hair and is about 5 walk out of his first grade class walk with his head down becuz it was his first day and he already got tease for being smart and being the youngest first grader in but his mood was not down for long for when he look up he saw his mother and instantly felt better and ran to his mother she always made him feel safe, free and warm as they hug he buried his head on her shoulder and whisper mommy as if trying to express how his day went she knew what's wrong and only hug him tighter it's ok love they are just jealous that u better then them , he look up to her a smile forgetting about his day can get ice cream sure love she said ask she look at her son my goodness he look just like his dad if only knew how to get in touch with but after trying for a year decided to move on she wonder why he hasn't got in touch with her from the last time she saw him it sadden her to know her son couldn't see his father or know him, do u want to see your uncles today she ask her son yes mama that would be great then i can have uncle andy famous milkshake n cheese burger and fries saying with a big grin on his face his mother just shook her head and chuckle yea he made look like his father twin but he act so much like her. We almost there love " yay!

At the arcade " so guys when are we going to tell sere that we found him said Sammy looking at his brothers idk but we should tell her soon said Andrew deep in thought we cant u guys he is engaged u guys how do u think she will react when she found out u know she was depress for a while she couldn't find him said kunzite with his anger rising wait til i get my hands on him he thought .James and Jedit just kept quiet about it as they was in deep thought about there lil bunny but as on que hearing the doors chime open let known somebody come in here come Eyden running in hey he said with Andrew the first to catch him hey buddy come on I can guess what u want with Eyden bobbin his up n down Andrew smile and took him to the back of arcade he own..hey guys Serena said walking up to them they all look at her for a long time . Serena look at them as they lost their minds or something ugh is there something on my face with James being the firsts to come out of weirdo land um sere we need to tell u something….

At the Chiba's Inc. An no longer nerdy ebony man at his meeting daydreaming about his blond goddess that he only spent one night with so long ago although it felt like it was yesterday he will give anything to be with her again but there's a reason he hasn't got in touch her was because his mother started playing cupid after he got home from college and set him up with Anne Lower and being the good son he is he couldn't tell his mother no it was OK at first but he realize after a month that she was no better then the girls at his college and she was nowhere as beautiful as his Serena oh yes he still remember her name he couldn't forget if only he didn't misplaced the paper with her name and number he felt his life will a lot better if she was part of it too bad he didn't get her last name he would had been found her but now he is stuck with Ann but only as for business reason so they getting married only because there parents saw this as a good way to join business too bad Ann thoughts its was for love who ever gave her that sorry idea shaking his head and coming back at the meeting "so do u agreed sir" someone said ,yes set a meeting with the CEO "yes sir" OK meeting over he got up and left walking back to his office only to find Ann there oh boy here we go he thought hey dare honey we need to get this wedding together and …..he tune her out thinking about her again wishing she was the one he was marrying wondering what she will look like in a dress the very thought bring a smile his face Ann taken as good sign said OK so u will come oh good mother will be so happy she gave an evil smile Darien coming back from lala world said wait huh" Ann not wanting him back down said OK see u tomorrow luv and gave a quick kiss and left with him thinking OK what just happen as he started back working he saw a big brown envelope on his desk with nothing on it wondering what's is it he open it only to find a picture of a very beautiful woman and a little boy with ebony hair and glasses on his face smiling as it was a family picture taken for some reason the little boy remind him of himself wondering who they can be he turn the pic around to find the name of Serena and Eyden Tsukino , his lips grew big at the name wait this can't be his Serena quickly turning the pic back around to study the women face omg it is her he thought with joy and confusion

His joy and confusion was shorty live as he realized she has a son and became outrage who did this to her who touch his future wife, nobody has the right to touch her but me wait til I get my hands on that bastard his anger was boiling over but snap of it as the pen in his hand snap into two, i have to find her he quickly search the envelope and to his luck there's was a piece of paper with her address on it.

So what is it u have to tell me she said as she wacth her brothers getting nervous Ok Jedite u tell her James said No one of u guys tell her they all look at each other and then yell ANDREW! He came out with eyden with knowing u guys are unbelievable Sere look at them with a sweat drop um. U guys are scaring me what's going on well the thing is Bunny is that we found out where Darien is, no really she stated. Without much emotion in her voice., come on Eyden we have to make some stop before going home "ok mama" he said feeling something wrong without so much a good buy they left. As Serena and her son drive home a million thoughts ran through her head omg omg they found him what am i going to to do wait that's it i call the girls they know what to do deep in thought her son started to call out to her mom! Mom!


End file.
